


Growing Old in Mediocrity

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [107]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi knows how life is going to go. He'll present as an Omega, Tsukki will present as an Alpha, and they'll go on their merry way.</p><p>Life, naturally, doesn't go that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Old in Mediocrity

9-4-15  
Prompt: Growing Old in Mediocrity  
Pairing: TsukkiYama  
Rating: Explicit  
  
Tadashi wasn't sure when he had first noticed the scent. It wasn't something that had struck him all at once, but rather something that had crept up on him over the years, coloring their friendship and reminding Tadashi of warmth, of laughter, of _home_.  
  
The problem was, the older they got, the better Tsukishima smelled.  
  
They were walking home after practice one in middle school when it occurred to Tadashi what that scent might mean.  
  
"Hey, Tsukki, d'you think you're gonna be an Alpha?" he asked his friend. It made sense, after all. Tadashi was pretty sure he himself would present as an Omega, and if Tsukishima was a compatible gender he would naturally smell good to Tadashi.  
  
"Who cares?" Tsukishima grumbled. Tadashi hummed and shrugged.  
  
"I wonder what it's like, being an Alpha," he chirped, swinging his arms in wide arcs beside him. "Everyone always has to listen to what you say, you can do whatever you want, you can have whatever mate you want."  
  
"Omegas have the final choice in mates," Tsukishima droned.  
  
"Yeah, but it's usually the Alphas that start courting," Tadashi pointed out. "And besides, they're so big and strong and cool! It must be awesome!" Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, but Tadashi knew it was a fond gesture.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was the winter break before they were set to enter high school when Tsukishima's scent stopped being comforting and started being _delicious_. Tadashi wondered if that meant one of them would be presenting soon.  
  
He stood in front of his mirror getting dressed one morning when he got the call from Akiteru.  
  
"Aki-nii?" he answered. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine, Tadashi-kun," Akiteru said cheerfully. "I was just calling to let you know it's not a good idea to come over today. Kei is presenting."  
  
"Oh!" Tadashi cried. "Does he need anything?" Akiteru laughed.  
  
"Tadashi-kun, you can't come over here," he scolded. "Kei's in heat."  
  
Tadashi was sure he had misheard. "Tsukki's in _what_?" he cried.  
  
"He's in heat," Akiteru repeated, and Tadashi could hear the amusement in his voice. "That's the first step to presenting as an Omega, Tadashi-kun. You should know this."  
  
"No, I do," Tadashi told him. "I just- I would've thought Tsukki would be an Alpha." Akiteru laughed at that.  
  
"Tadashi-kun, it's cute how much you look up to him, but we've always known Kei would be an Omega." Tadashi stood, reeling from the news, from his world turning on its head. "Listen, Tadashi-kun, I have to go. We weren't quite ready for this yet, and I need to go get some supplies." Tadashi mumbled a goodbye and Akiteru hung up. Tadashi stayed where he was, staring at the phone in his hands.  
  
"Omega," he whispered to himself. He looked up and caught sight of his face in the mirror. His round, weak, clearly Omegan face.  
  
There was no way he and Tsukishima could be together now.  
  
Not quite sure why he was so upset about that, Tadashi collapsed to the floor and started to sob.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tsukishima's first day at school after presenting was tense for everyone involved. People everywhere were catching whiffs of the new Omega, and they all wanted to see what Presentation had done to the prickly third year.  
  
It hadn't done much.  
  
If anything, coming into his dynamic had only made Tsukishima harder to get along with. He snapped at anyone who asked even a vaguely personal question - and there were many, many of those - and growled low in his throat when anyone but Tadashi or a teacher came anywhere near him - and he wasn't too fond of the teachers either. He and Tadashi sat in their usual corner at lunch, Tsukishima snarling and glaring, and Tadashi curling in on himself.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" Tsukishima snapped. Tadashi jerked and looked up guiltily.  
  
"Sorry, Tsukki!" he said. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and Tadashi sighed. "I'm still a bit stunned, I guess," he said at last. "I expected you to be an Alpha."  
  
Tsukishima furrowed his brow. "Is it bad that I'm not?" he asked, sounding surprisingly hurt.  
  
"No!" Tadashi cried. "Of course not, I just meant that-"  
  
"That it would be better if I were like you?" Tsukishima asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tadashi asked. "You are like me." Tsukishima stared at him for a minute, then his eyes widened.  
  
"Whatever you say, Yamaguchi," he said, turning back to his lunch, and Tadashi was left with the sense that he had just missed something very important.  
  


* * *

  
  
Karasuno high school was a relatively modern-thinking school, one that allowed students of any secondary gender into classrooms and onto sports teams without segregating them as was traditional. Tsukishima didn't say anything, but Tadashi could tell he was relieved that he could still play volleyball. Tadashi certainly was.  
  
Although he had yet to present, it became more and more obvious what he was. He was too weak, too timid to be anything but an Omega. He couldn't even be the self-assured, desirable kind like Tsukishima, nor the confident and bubbly kind like Hinata. Tadashi was just ordinary.  
  
He was also the only one on the team who had not presented yet. Even Kageyama, who was a month younger than them, was clearly and undeniably an Alpha. He had been an early presenter, dominating his classmates as soon as his second year of middle school. Tadashi had heard the stories, knew the way his team had abandoned him, and still he was envious.  
  
Because an Alpha could change. He could learn and grow to be a better, more attentive teammate. But little Omega Yamaguchi would always be weak and unassuming.  
  
He mulled over these thoughts one night as he practiced his serves at Shimada Mart. An unfamiliar anger was coursing though him, and he slammed the ball much harder than he ever had. Rather than the jump-float he was going for, the ball careened over the net and collided with the ground at breakneck pace.  
  
"You okay, Tadashi?" Shimada asked. Tadashi was angry, he was shaking all over, he needed to run, to fight, to _move_ -  
  
"I'm alright," he said softly, closing his eyes.  
  
"You don't look too good," Shimada insisted. "Maybe we should call it for tonight."  
  
"NO!" The shout ripped itself from Tadashi's throat along with a swell of rage. Tadashi stopped in his tracks, blinking from shock.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Shimada shook his head. He took a deep breath, then walked toward Tadashi slowly. "Tadashi, you need to go home," he said. "I'll drive you."  
  
"That's okay," Tadashi said, shaking his head. "It's not far, I'll walk."  
  
"No, Tadashi," Shimada insisted. "You shouldn't be alone right now. Let me see your phone so I can let your parents know what's happening."  
  
"Nothing's happening!" Tadashi squawked. "I was just a little frustrated, really! I'm fine."  
  
"Tadashi, you-" Shimada looked at him strangely, head cocked to the side and brows furrowed. "You do realize that you're going into a rut, don't you?"  
  
"You mean a heat?" Tadashi corrected, but that didn't sound right. He didn't feel hot, the way Tsukishima had described it to him once. He felt as though he could climb a mountain one-handed and tear someone's heart out with his teeth.  
  
"No, Tadashi, I'm mean a rut." Shimada reached him at last and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're presenting as an Alpha." Tadashi stared at him in confusion, then his world blurred and zoomed and went black.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey. You awake?" Tadashi groaned and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow. "Come on, get up already."  
  
"Go away, Tsukki," he groaned.  
  
"What, just because you're a big bad Alpha now, you think you can give me orders?" Tsukishima teased.  
  
Right.  
  
Alpha. He had just had his first rut.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he cried, shooting up into a sitting position. "Get out! Don't you know I could-"  
  
"Relax, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said in a bored voice. "You're fine. You're out of it. Trust me, I can smell that much." Tadashi blushed and looked down at the blankets. Tsukishima snorted and nudged his temple against Tadashi's cheek. It was a typical greeting between an Omega and an Alpha they were close to, but it still short-circuited Tadashi's brain.  
  
"I don't-" he started, making a frustrated noise at the way his tongue seemed to trip over the words. "I don't understand. I thought I was an Omega, like you." Tsukishima scoffed.  
  
"Why do you always want to be like me?" he asked. "I'm not exactly a fun person to be." Any other day Tadashi woul dhave scolded him for that, would have insisted that Tsukishima was the best, brightest, most wonderful person Tadashi had ever met. But today he was far too caught up in his own angst to deal with any of his friends. "Yamaguchi, it's going to be okay," Tsukishima said suddenly. He wrapped an arm around Tadashi's shoulder and pulled him close against his side.  
  
"How can you know that?" Tadashi whispered.  
  
"Because I know you," Tsukishima answered. "You're kind and loyal and caring, and you've never let something like dynamic change the way you treat people. So why would you start now?" Tadashi looked up at his friend, feeling more small and un-Alpha like than ever before. Tsukishima crooned softly and leaned down to nuzzle his face against the scent glands in Tadashi's neck.  
  
"Tsukki, what-"  
  
"Is this okay?" Tsukishima asked. Taken off guard, Tadashi nodded shakily.  
  
"But you don't have to," he stuttered. "Isn't that only for-"  
  
"Oh my god, you're such an idiot," Tsukishima muttered fondly, pressing his lips against Tadashi's skin. "Just shut up and let me scent you."  
  


* * *

  
  
Tadashi arrived at school the next day positively reeking of Tsukishima. More than a few people turned to stare as they made their way through the halls. Tadashi walked with his shoulders hunched and his eyes on the ground while Tsukishima stared everyone in the face until they stepped aside.  
  
Though he tried not to, he heard the murmurs. It wasn't right, wasn't natural for an Alpha to be so timid, and for an Omega to be so assertive. He had heard all those comments before, usually aimed at Tsukishima. He was surprised that they didn't hurt less when they were pointed at him.  
  
"Look at that."  
  
"What a freak."  
  
"Can't even stand up for himself."  
  
"He needs his Omega to protect him."  
  
"What a pussy."  
  
"He probably isn't even a real Alpha. Probably just bought some pheromone spray so people wouldn't think he's a pathetic Unpresented."  
  
"Ignore them," Tsukishima growled. Tadashi nodded, though they both knew it was a lie. He walked to his desk and sat down, not watching as Tsukishima moved past to his own seat.  
  
Tadashi wasn't sure if he was dreading practice that afternoon or not. After all, the team was made up of his only friends at the school, and they were generally pretty accepting of every dynamic. But at the same time, he was such an oddity that even they might think he was a freak.  
  
He decided to let the time go as it would, so that he didn't have to be in charge of deciding if it dragged on or flew by. In the end, it did neither. The day felt just as long as it should have been, and just as short. When three o' clock rolled around and classes were dismissed, he walked with Tsukishima to the gym.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Tadashi wanted to bask in Tsukishima's concern, but he was too busy being terrified.  
  
"I think so," he whispered. Tsukishima nudged his knuckle up under Tadashi's chin.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Hinata was, of course, the first to notice. He spun around as soon as Tadashi entered the gym with a look of shock and excitement on his face.  
  
"Yamaguchi!" he shouted, bounding over. "You presented!" Tadashi did his best to ignore Tsukishima's palm meeting his forehead and deal with what was in front of him.  
  
"Y-yeah," he stuttered.  
  
"You're an Alpha!" Was it just him, or was Hinata getting _louder_?  
  
"Yeah," Tadashi whispered.  
  
"That's so cool! You're like Asahi-san!"  
  
"Asahi-san?" Tadashi asked. Sure, Asahi was an unusual Alpha. He was anxious and shy and easily frightened. But what he lacked in personality he made up for in sheer size and presence. Tadashi glanced across the gym to where Asahi was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and Noya was nodding with a proud look on his face. "Not really," Tadashi said. "Asahi-san is way better suited for an Alpha than I am." Hinata cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked. Tadashi flushed and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"It's not important," he mumbled. Hinata watched him for a minute with that intense look of his.  
  
"I think it is," he said. He looked up at Tsukishima and let out a squeak. "U-unless you don't think so!" he said quickly. "I think I hear Kageyama calling me so I gotta go now bye!" Tadashi glanced at where Kageyama was, outside the gym at the vending machine, then turned to watch Hinata sprint in the opposite direction.  
  
"What was that all about?" he wondered.  
  
"Dunno," Tsukishima said. "Come on, we need to change." Tadashi shook his head and followed Tsukishima to the locker room.  
  


* * *

  
  
Things seemed to settle down after that. Life went on for Tadashi and the rest of the team as though nothing had changed at all. Almost.  
  
There were still stares in the hallway, but now they were aimed at Tanaka and Noya too. The second-years had heard about the commentators in the hallway, and had insisted on walking him to his class along with Tsukishima. Tadashi had tried to tell them that having a Beta and an Omega protect him would only make the rumors worse, but Tsukishima had agreed with them and that had settled it. Hinata and Kageyama joined them as far as their classrooms, and occasionally some of the other upperclassmen. Tadashi was stuck with his noisy escort.  
  
He had to admit, it was kind of nice to be so cared about.  
  
Not that he would ever say that out loud, of course. It would be just as bad as admitting he was a failure as an Alpha, and while that was true, he wasn't ready to face the backlash of emotional support he would get if he ever voiced his thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn't until much later, when they were loading up the bus to leave Tokyo and the Fukurodani group training camp that Tadashi first noticed something different about Tsukishima.  
  
Sure, there had been more little touches than usual, nudges to his scent glands and the back of his neck and his shoulder, but those were Pack things. Tsukishima did them to some extent with every member of the team who had already presented. Doing them with Tadashi was only natural.  
  
But when the captain of Nekoma came strutting out to see them off, Tsukishima tensed and started to curl in on himself.  
  
"Tsukki?" Tadashi asked, reaching out to touch his friend's arm. "Are you okay?" Tsukishima shook his head and started moving toward the bus at a brisk pace.  
  
"Glasses!" Tsukishima flinched and moved faster. "Oi, Glasses, wait up!" For a moment, Tadashi thought he was going to get away from Nekoma's captain, but then Daichi noticed the exchange.  
  
"Tsukishima." Though it wasn't a Command that would force an Omega into submission, hearing a direct call from the pack leader still stopped Tsukishima in his tracks.  
  
"Ah, Captain, he's-" Tadashi started, but Tsukishima shook his head.  
  
"It's fine," he mumbled, just loud enough for Tsukishima to hear. "But stay close?"  
  
Tadashi nodded mutely. It was the first time Tsukishima had asked something like that of him, and he wasn't about to deny him. Tsukishima turned to face the captains with a slight grimace.  
  
"What do you want, Kuroo?" he asked, ignoring Daichi's disapproving look at addressing an upperclassmen - and an Alpha and a pack leader - so informally. Kuroo just shrugged.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked, looking to Daichi, who nodded. He glanced at Tadashi and Tsukishima and seemed to notice their discomfort.  
  
"Yamaguchi, go with them," he said, much to Tadashi's relief. Kuroo looked like he was about to protest, but then he nodded and sauntered off. Tadashi followed next to Tsukishima, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"What do you want?" Tsukishima asked again when they stopped at a cluster of trees well away from the rest of the team. Kuroo smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Did you think about my offer?" he asked. Tsukishima tensed even more.  
  
"No," he growled.  
  
"No you didn't think about it, or no-"  
  
"No, I won't fucking do it!" Tsukishima shouted. Tadashi jumped at the noise.  
  
"You sure about that?" Kuroo prodded. He was giving off a heavy scent, but underneath it Tadashi could smell Tsukishima's discomfort, and his fear. Things suddenly made sense to Tadashi, and he took a step in front of Tsukishima.  
  
"He said no," Tadashi growled. Kuroo looked at him, his eyes swimming with something that wasn't quite lucid.  
  
"Is he yours?" Kuroo sneered. "Did you claim him, little Alpha?" Tadashi felt the urge to fold in on himself.  
  
"He is his own," Tadashi said. "He doesn't want you, so back down."  
  
The air grew thick with tension as Tadashi prepared for Kuroo to attack.  
  
"Kuroo Tetsurou you step down this instant!" All three heads swiveled to see the dark-haired setter from Fukurodani storming toward them. He reached their clump and immediately stepped between Tadashi and Kuroo. He leaned up into Kuroo's space and held something up between them, something that made Kuroo's face go white. Kuroo took it and slunk away, and Akaashi turned to face them. "I'm so sorry about that," he said. "He's usually better about remembering his suppressants, but he was up late last night with Bokuto-san, and I guess he forgot." He looked toward the corner that Kuroo had disappeared around and sighed heavily. "He didn't hurt anyone, did he?" he asked as though he was dreading the answer.  
  
"No," Tadashi told him, and he slumped with relief.  
  
"He's going to hate himself when he comes out of it," Akaashi mumbled.  
  
"He takes suppressants?" Tadashi asked, then blushed, realizing how impertinent the question was. Akaashi just chuckled and waved a hand between them.  
  
"Only sometimes," he said. "He wasn't sure if his rut would come during the camp, so he's been taking them all week just in case. It probably wouldn't have come at all, but going off the suppressants can trigger it early." Akaashi trailed off, looking back toward the building.  
  
"We should go," Tsukishima said suddenly. Tadashi jumped and looked back at the bus. Daichi was the only one not onboard, watching them from the door.  
  
"Thank you, Akaashi-san," Tadashi said, bowing. Akaashi nodded and murmured a goodbye before turning to go off after Kuroo.  
  
Tadashi led the way back to the bus in silence. They were halfway there when Tsukishima grabbed the back of his shirt, holding it as they walked.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Tsukki," Tadashi said. "Akaashi-san was the one who-"  
  
"You would have," Tsukishima interrupted. Tadashi stopped and looked up at him in confusion. "You would have defended me," he explained.  
  
"I would have lost."  
  
"You still would have tried."  
  
Tadashi shook his head and filed that away to deal with later as he started moving back toward the bus.  
  


* * *

  
  
After that Tsukishima stuck just a little closer to Tadashi. Tadashi knew that most of the team had noticed, but no one commented on it, or on the confrontation on the last day of camp. The third years stopped joining the escort to the classroom. A few of the mutters in the hall died out.  
  
Tadashi figured it was just boredom. After all, even a weakling Alpha like him had to get old sometime. He was just grateful he wasn't making his senpai late for their own classes anymore.  
  
When inter high preliminaries were over and the third years had graduated, Tadashi was sure that would be the end of it. After all, now Tanaka and Noya had their own entrance exams to worry about; they didn't have time to worry about Tadashi anymore.  
  
He mentioned this to Tsukishima one day, but the taller boy only scoffed.  
  
"They don't do it because you need protection," he said.  
  
"Well, then, why?" Tadashi asked. "Everyone knows I'm not Alpha enough to fight my own battles, after all." Tsukishima tensed at that. It had been happening a lot lately, though Tsukishima never told him why.  
  
"They do it because we're pack," Tsukishima said. "I know you find this hard to believe, but some people actually like hanging out with you."  
  
"I do!" chirped Yachi who had just come into the classroom and slid into her seat in front of Tadashi's. Tadashi smiled at her, but his heart wasn't in it.  
  
"How's Shimizu-san?" he asked, hoping to redirect the conversation. It worked, somewhat. Yachi's face lit up and she started gushing about the older girl whom she had just visited in university. Tsukishima, on the other hand, only narrowed his eyes and settled in to listen. Tadashi brushed off the unease and focused on making small talk.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Yamaguchi, truth or dare." Tadashi winced, then sighed.  
  
"Truth." Noya and Tanaka had matching devious grins, and Yamaguchi wished not for the first time that Suga were here. Or Ennoshita.  
  
"Why haven't you Claimed Tsukishima yet?" Noya asked. Tadashi felt all the blood rush to his face and his ears start to roar.  
  
" _That_ is not okay, Noya-san!" Hinata shouted, much to Tadashi's surprise.  
  
"What the fuck, Yuu?" cried Narita. All the others in the circle were staring at him with varying looks of shock. Tsukishima looked like he was ready to murder him.  
  
"Tsukki isn't for Claiming," Tadashi said quickly before Tsukishima did something he would - possibly - regret. It worked, judging by the way Tsukishima suddenly sat back on his heels and looked at him with a bewildered expression.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked a first year whose name still escaped Tadashi.  
  
"I mean that it's not my place to Claim him," Tadashi explained. "Or any Alphas, really. It's his choice, after all." A few Betas were nodding, but most of the Alphas and Omegas looked confused.  
  
"You do know that an Alpha is supposed to start the courtship, though?" Kageyama said while Hinata nodded furiously.  
  
"Yeah, but if an Omega doesn't even want to be courted, he shouldn't have to be," Tadashi countered. "Anyway," he said quickly, growing nervous with all the eyes on him. "My turn. Hinata, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Go up in the attic and bring down the painting of my great great grandmother," Tadashi said, and Hinata paled.  
  
"No way, man, your attic is creepy!" The gathered team laughed as Hinata dove into his penalty with gusto, ripping off his shirt and tossing it behind him.  
  
Tadashi laughed along with them, hoping the whole ordeal was behind him.  
  
The way Tsukishima kept glancing at him told him otherwise.  
  
When the party had dissipated and everyone had gone home, Tsukishima brought it up.  
  
"What you said earlier," he started as they changed for bed. "Was that because of Kuroo?" Tadashi hummed in thought.  
  
"Maybe partially," he answered with a shrug. "But I've always thought that about you, Tsukki. That whatever you do in life should be your decision, not someone else's." Tsukishima looked at him with an expression that could almost be sad.  
  
"Do you ever regret that I'm the Omega and you're the Alpha?" he asked.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Tadashi laughed. "You know I don't."  
  
"I feel like sometimes you do," Tsukishima told him. "You may not realize it, but I think you do." Tadashi furrowed his brow.  
  
"I don't think so, Tsukki," he said. "I don't understand it, and maybe sometimes I wish I was an Omega, or even a Beta, but I don't think there's anything wrong with you."  
  
"No," Tsukishima muttered. "You never do."  
  
"Tsukki's the best, anyway!" he shouted. Tsukishima's lip quirked up in a half smile.  
  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
  
"Sorry, Tsukki."  
  


* * *

  
  
Time was beginning to move more quickly. It seemed to Tadashi that he blinked and suddenly he was a third year, and team captain, and pack leader, and then he blinked again and it was over. Looking back he barely remembered that year. It had been a whirlwind of test prep and volleyball and working part-time at Shimada Mart.  
  
He and Tsukishima were as close as ever, but there was something different now in the way Tsukishima held himself, in the way he looked at Tadashi.  
  
He told himself it was just stress from their third year. But when entrance exams came and went and he and Tsukishima found themselves looking into apartments in Tokyo, that look hadn't gone away.  
  
"Will your parents even let us live together?" he asked one day. They had been looking mainly at two bedrooms in a nice-ish area between their universities, but Tadashi wasn't so sure Tsukishima's conservative parents would approve.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Tsukishima asked. Tadashi shrugged and plucked a hair tie off his wrist, holding it between his teeth as he reached up to pull his hair back.  
  
"Cause I'm an Alpha and you're an Omega," he answered.  
  
"That doesn't matter to them," Tsukishima said distractedly. "You're Yamaguchi. They already think we're together." Tadashi sputtered at that, the hair tie falling out of his mouth.  
  
"They _what_?" he hissed. Tsukishima looked up at him at last.  
  
"What did I say?" he asked. Tadashi stared at him.  
  
"You said your parents thought you and I were together," he answered. Tsukishima shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, they do," he answered. "I told them we're not, but they don't believe me, so whatever." He turned back to his laptop.  
  
"How are you okay with that?" Tadashi demanded. "You hate it when people assume things!"  
  
Tsukishima's shoulders tensed, just for a second, but Tadashi caught the motion anyway.  
  
"Tsukki?" he prompted. "C'mon, talk to me."  
  
"I don't... mind when people think we're an item," he said at last. Tadashi's first instinct was to sputter and deny, but he pushed it down and sat in the chair across from Tsukishima.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly. Tsukishima sighed and refused to look at Tadashi.  
  
"Because I thought we were at one point too," he admitted.  
  
"You what?" Tadashi all but shrieked. Tsukishima flinched, and Tadashi lowered his voice. "Sorry, I'm just confused. You thought we were a couple?" Tsukishima nodded.  
  
"Yeah, all the way up until you told Kuroo off for approaching me. The way you worded it made me uncertain..." Tsukishima trailed off, hunching smaller in his chair. "And then when we had that party second year and you told the team that you _wouldn_ 't Claim me, I knew you didn't-"  
  
Tadashi almost left it alone. Almost. But this was the most honest Tsukishima had been with him in a long time, and he knew that whatever Tsukishima said next would be important.  
  
"Didn't what, Tsukki?" he asked softly.  
  
"Didn't... _want_ me, not the way I wanted you." It was only a whisper, but it shattered Tadashi's heart.  
  
"You don't want me, Tsukki," he mumbled. "No one wants an Alpha who-"  
  
"Who what?" This time Tsukishima raised his voice, turning to him with an angry glint in his eyes. "Who stands up for me, even when he doesn't believe in himself? Who sticks by my side even when he doesn't like himself? Who takes care of me when I won't? Who-" Tsukishima cut himself off and rose, knocking his chair over in the process. "Tadashi, you're all I've _ever_ wanted, so don't you dare suggest otherwise."  
  
Tadashi stared at Tsukishima in silence. He could feel the tears welling, and for all that he tried to hold them back, they fell.  
  
"Shit, Yamaguchi, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Tsukishima surged over and threw his arms around Tadashi's neck. He rubbed their necks together, letting his scent fall over the both of them and mingle with Tadashi's. It brought a strange peace to Tadashi's hectic mind, and he slumped in Tsukishima's arms. "I've wanted you for so long," he whispered. "I've loved you for so long."  
  
Tadashi sobbed out loud at that, clinging to Tsukishima's shirt.  
  
"I'm no good for you," he whimpered. "You d-deserve someone b-better."  
  
"You've got that mixed up," Tsukishima said. He pulled away enough to kneel in front of Tadashi's chair and reached up to cup his cheek. "It's me who doesn't deserve you." Tadashi sobbed louder even as he threw himself out of his chair and into Tsukishima's arms.  
  
Some time later, when they were laying in Tadashi's bed and listening to the empty house creaking in the night, Tsukishima ran his fingers through Tadashi's hair and chuckled.  
  
"You know," he said, "you haven't actually approached me." Tadashi groaned and buried his face in Tsukishima's shoulder so that he couldn't see his blush.  
  
"Tsukki, don't make me say it!" he whined. Tsukishima chuckled.  
  
"Oh, no," he said. "I did my embarrassing confession. Now it's your turn." Tadashi peeked up at him, only to blush harder at the fond look on his face. He sat up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Tsukki, will you-"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tadashi stared at him. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Tsukki, you asshole!" he shouted snagging a pillow and hitting Tsukishima with it. Tsukishima caught the pillow and clutched it to his chest, laughing.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were twenty when they were officially bonded. Tadashi had been on edge all month, waiting for Tsuishima's heat to hit. They came four times every year, but in the past Tsukishima had always either stayed with Hinata or gone back home to ride it out there. A part of Tadashi hated himself for not being there to help his courtmate through, but he knew that Tsukishima wasn't ready for them to knot.  
  
Tadashi still wasn't sure if he himself was ready.  
  
But when he came home to the most incredible scent hanging in the air, all his worries were thrown out the window. Instead he snarled and stormed through his apartment, barely pausing to kick off his shoes.  
  
He found Tsukishima curled up and whimpering in the nest they had built in the master closet. Tadashi dropped to his knees and crawled over to where his courtmate lay. Tsukishima looked up at him with glassy eyes which went wide when he realized who it was.  
  
"Dashi," he whined, reaching out. Tadashi took hold of his hand and squeezed.  
  
"I'm right here, Kei," he whispered. "I've got you, that's it."  
  
"It hurts," Tsukishima whimpered.  
  
"I know, baby," Tadashi soothed. "Not for long, though. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Tsukishima just nodded and burrowed closer to him. Tadashi pushed him away as gently as he could so that he could start removing his Omega's clothing. He started with the shirt, then his socks, knowing that as soon as he caught sight of the slick that was already staining the crotch of his briefs he was going to lose it. Even the sight of Tsukishima without his shirt was quickly sending Yamaguchi into a rut.  
  
He tore off his shirt and pants, uncaring of the buttons scattering all around the nest. Tsukishima whimpered and reached for him, but he ignored it for the time being. Instead, he leaned down and buried his face in Tsukishima's groin, taking in the honey-rich scent there.  
  
"A-Alpha, please," Tsukishima cried, and there went the last of Tadashi's patience. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kei's briefs and tore them in half. Tsukishima let out a sobbing gasp.  
  
Tadashi wasted no time plunging two fingers into Tsukishima's dripping entrance. They slid in with ease, and Tsukishima's back arched off of the nest.  
  
"Look at you," Tadashi whispered. "So wet. So desperate. Do you want me to fuck you here?" he asked, pumping his fingers in and out. Tsukishima keened and nodded wildly. "I can't hearyou," Tadashi prompted, not quite sure where this dominant streak was coming from. At least Tsukishima seemed to like it.  
  
"Y-yes, Alpha," Kei groaned, his voice high and submissive. Tadashi moaned aloud at the sound and took his fingers away. Before Tsukishima could protest much he lined himself up and pushed inside.  
  
It was different from all the other times they had had sex, but not in the way Tadashi had expected. Sure, they were a lot more desperate for each other, and there was a lot more slick involved, but Tadashi still knew what was happening. He still listened for every sound Tsukishima made and adjusted so as to bring him as much pleasure as possible. And Tsukishima was returning the favor, clenching and unclenching around him, bucking his hips down against Tadashi's, tugging on the long ends of Tadashi's hair.  
  
"I love you, Kei," he whispered. Tsukishima opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment Tadashi pulled partway out and slammed back in. All that came out of Tsukishima was the hottest moan Tadashi had ever heard. He sped up his pace, determined to hear more of them.  
  
"Ta- Tada- Dashi, I'm-" Tsukishima stuttered. Tadashi fisted Tsukishima's cock, stroking him off in time with his thrusts. Tsukishima arched again and screamed as he came, little spurts of cum shooting across his stomach. He was still hard when it was over, and Tadashi was still thrusting.  
  
Tsukishima started babbling soon after that. He started stuttering praises and broken curses mixed with variations on Tadashi's name, all the while fucking back onto Tadashi. Finally, Tadashi hit his limit. He pulled out of Tsukishima, ignoring his protest.  
  
"Roll over," he ordered, and Tsukishima scrambled to comply. He maneuvered Tsukishima until he was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, then slammed back inside.  
  
It didn't take much time. Tadashi could already feel his knot forming, and the new angle had Tsukishima gasping and whining like never before. He managed to fuck another orgasm out of him before his knot swelled entirely and he pushed it into Tsukishima. He bit down on Tsukishima's neck, Marking him.  
  
The feeling triggered a third orgasm for Kei, and he shuddered, silent through it. Tadashi groaned as he shot his load into his Mate, tears springing in his eyes. Carefully, he released Kei's neck and pulled them down so that they were laying on their sides, still connected.  
  
"Kei?" he whispered, stroking Kei's side in soothing motions. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Wish I could face you," Kei mumbled. Tadashi chuckled at that.  
  
"I know, baby," he said. "Soon, I promise." Kei made a happy little noise and reached up to feel where Tadashi's mark was bleeding on his neck.  
  
"My Alpha," he whispered, and Tadashi's heart swelled.  
  
"Yours," he agreed. "And you're my Omega." Kei's shoulders gave a little shudder at that. Tadashi wrapped his arms tighter around Kei's waist, pressing his face into Kei's shoulder blades. "I love you so much," he whispered.  
  
"I-" Kei's voice was choked and watery. "I love you too."  
  
"Kei? Are you crying?"  
  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tadashi chuckled and snuggled just a little bit closer.  
  
"Sorry, Tsukki."  
  


* * *

  
  
Tadashi paced in the waiting room, wondering if now would be a good time to tear his hair out. Kei had been back in a room for six hours after the nurses had kicked Tadashi out, saying something about complications and the doctors needing room to work. He had worked himself into and out of at least four panics by now, and he was getting ready for a fifth.  
  
Before he could get going, however, the door opened and a tired-looking nurse came out. "Yamaguchi-san?" she asked. Tadashi all but sprinted over to her.  
  
"Is he okay?" he demanded. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, Yamaguchi-san, both Kei and the babies are fine." Tadashi felt like his legs were going to collapse. "Would you like to see them?" Tadashi's legs could carry him to the ends of the earth. He nodded and followed the nurse down the hall.  
  
She left him outside of Kei's room with an encouraging smile. He took a shaky breath before pushing the door open.  
  
"Dashi!" Though it was quiet, there was no denying the excitement in Kei's voice. Tadashi burst into the room, ignoring the startled look from the nurse standing nearby. "I wasn't sure you'd come back." Tadashi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nah, you're stuck with me now," he said. Kei smiled up at him, and Tadashi allowed himself to look down. There, cradled in Kei's arms, were two tiny bundles wrapped up in white blankets. Tadashi took a half step forward, then hesitate.  
  
"Come here, Tadashi," Kei ordered, and Tadashi had to smile to himself as he obeyed. "Come meet your sons."  
  
Tadashi sat carefully on the edge of Kei's hospital bed and reached out to touch the cheek of the nearest child.  
  
"Yamaguchi-san, have you decided on any names?" the nurse asked Kei. Kei glanced at Tadashi, then nodded.  
  
"Riku," he said, pointing to one baby, "and Haruki." The nurse smiled and scribbled down the names.  
  
"I'll leave you to get acquainted," she said, then left the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Tadashi asked quietly. Kei made a face.  
  
"That was not fun," he said. His face softened when he looked at Tadashi. "Here," he said. "Hold one." Tadashi hesitated for a moment, the reached out and gathered Haruki in his arms. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you."  
  
"Hard for me?" Tadashi repeated. "I wasn't the one giving birth!" Haruki made a soft noise of distress, and Tadashi hummed quietly to him, rocking his torso back and forth. He looked up again to see Kei watching him with tears in his eyes. "Kei?"  
  
"That's-" he choked on the word, reaching up to scrub at his eyes. "That's our son," he whispered. "These are our _sons_. Our _children_." Tadashi smiled.  
  
"Yes, Kei," he said. "This is our family." Kei gave him a watery smile and held Riku a little tighter.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tadashi would never get over how beautiful Kei was.  
  
They were fifty-six years old and Kei was sitting next to their daughter, bouncning their newest grandchild on his knee, and Tadashi was so, so in love with him.  
  
"Ew, Dad, you've got that look on your face again." Riku threw an arm around Tadashi's neck and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Tadashi said, smacking his son on the arm. "Anyway, weren't you and your brother supposed to be at the store?" He chuckled when he heard Haruki groan from the next room. "Hop to it," he said. Riku gave him a two-fingered salute and made his way out of the room, scooping up one of his nieces as he went. Tadashi shook his head fondly and went to sit next to his Mate.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Kei said, leaning down to peck Tadashi on the temple. "How's dinner coming?"  
  
"It's just in the oven," Tadashi answered. "I sent your good-for-nothing sons out to pick up a side dish." On Kei's other side, their daughter laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You two," she answered. "I've never seen a couple more peaceful than the two of you." Tadashi smiled and leaned against Kei's shoulder.  
  
"We weren't always," he said.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
